List of Key Items in Generation I
This is a list of all Key Items that are found in Generation I. Please note that all of these are also part of the list of Key Items in Generation III due to being remade, and several appear in multiple generations. List of Key Items in Generation I |jpt=Bicycle |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Use to move faster than walking. |descstad=Lets you travel twice as fast as walking. |locrby=Cerulean City Bike Shop. |main=Bicycle }} |jpt=Voucher |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |effect=Exchange for Bicycle. |descstad=To be exchanged for a Bike at the Bike Shop in Cerulean City. |sell=0 |locrby=Received from the chairman of the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City. |main=Bike Voucher }} |jpt=Card Key |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Opens doors in Silph Co. |descstad=The security card key for opening doors in a certain building. |locrby=Silph Co. 5F. |main=Card Key }} |jpt=Coin Case |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Holds up to 9999 coins for use at the Rocket Game Corner. |descstad=Required for playing slot machines. Up to 9,999 coins may be carried. |locrby=Received from a man in Celadon City's restaurant. |main=Coin Case }} |jpt=Carapace Fossil |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island to obtain a revived . |descstad=A fossil of a Pokémon that lived in prehistoric times. |locrby=Defeat the on B2F of Mt. Moon. The has a choice between either this Fossil or the . |main=Dome Fossil }} |jpt=Gold Dentures |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Safari Zone Warden's false teeth. Return them to him for . |descstad=Apparently lost and desperately sought by the Safari Zone Warden. |locrby=Area 3 of the . |main=Gold Teeth }} |jpt=Good Fishing Rod |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the to fish in bodies of water. Better than the Old Rod. |descstad=Use in front of the sea, a river, etc., to fish for Pokémon. |locrby=Received from the . |main=Good Rod }} |jpt=Shellfish Fossil |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island to obtain a revived . |descstad=A fossil of a Pokémon that lived in prehistoric times. |locrby=Defeat the on B2F of Mt. Moon. The has a choice between either this Fossil or the . |main=Helix Fossil }} |jpt=Dowsing Machine |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Locates items hidden on the ground. |descstad=A machine for searching items on the ground. |locrby=Gift from Professor Oak's aide in the gate of if the has 30 or more registered in his or her Pokédex. |main=Dowsing Machine }} |jpt=Elevator Key |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows operation of the elevator in the Rocket Hideout. |descstad=The key used for operating the elevator in a certain building. |locrby=Rocket Hideout BF4, dropped by a after he is defeated (once the talks to him again or immediately ). |main=Lift Key }} |jpt=Parcel |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Deliver to Professor Oak to receive a Pokédex. |descstad=A parcel from a Pokémon Mart for delivery to Prof. Oak. |locrby=Viridian City Poké Mart. |main=Parcel }} |jpt=Secret Amber |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Take to the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island to obtain a revived . |descstad=The fossilized resin of a tree from prehistoric trees. |locrby=Pewter Museum of Science Laboratory. |main=Old Amber }} |jpt=Worn-out Fishing Rod |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the to fish in bodies of water. |descstad=Use in front of the sea, a river, etc., to fish for Pokémon. |locrby=Received from the . |main=Old Rod }} |jpt=Pokémon Flute |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Awakens the 's and the opponent's . |effect2=Awakens the sleeping on Routes and . |descstad=Plays a pleasant melody that rouses Pokémon from sleep. |locrby=Received from the Mr. Fuji as thanks for saving him and the Pokémon Tower from Team Rocket. |main=Poké Flute }} |jpt=Secret Key |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Unlocks the door of Cinnabar Gym. |descstad=The key required to enter a Pokémon Gym somewhere. |locrby= 's Basement. |main=Secret Key (Kanto) |notes=Not to be confused with the from Generation IV. }} |jpt= Scope |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the of Pokémon Tower to be seen. |descstad=An item that makes ghosts clearly distinguishable. |locrby=Rocket Hideout B4F after defeating Giovanni. |main=Silph Scope }} |jpt=Ship Ticket |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows admission to the S.S. Anne. |descstad=The invitation card required to board the luxury liner, S.S. Anne. |locrby=Sea Cottage; received from the Bill as thanks for turning him back to normal. |main=S.S. Ticket }} |jpt=Amazing Fishing Rod |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Allows the to fish in bodies of water. The best Rod of all. |descstad=Use in front of the sea, a river, etc., to fish for Pokémon. |locrby=Received from the . |main=Super Rod |tcg=Super Rod (Neo Genesis 103) }} |jpt=Town Map |gen=I |dispgen=I |genex=no |bag=Key items |sell=0 |effect=Displays a map of the Kanto region. |descstad=A map of the local area. It identifies your present location. |locrby=Pallet Town; given to the by Daisy Oak. |main=Town Map }} Artwork File:RG Bicycle.png|Bicycle File:RG Bike Voucher.png|Bike Voucher File:RG Card Key.png|Card Key File:RG Coin Case.png|Coin Case File:RG Dome Fossil.png|Dome Fossil File:RG Gold Teeth.png|Gold Teeth File:RG Good Rod.png|Good Rod File:RG Helix Fossil.png|Helix Fossil File:RG Itemfinder.png|Itemfinder File:RG Rocket Key.png|Lift Key File:RG Oak Parcel.png|Oak's Parcel File:RG Old Amber.png|Old Amber File:RG Old Rod.png|Old Rod File:RG Poké Flute.png|Poké Flute File:RG Secret Key.png| File:RG Silph Scope.png|Silph Scope File:RG SS Ticket.png|S.S. Ticket File:RG Super Rod.png|Super Rod File:RG Town Map.png|Town Map Category:Lists Category:Items es:Lista de objetos clave de la primera generación it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella prima generazione